Nossas confusões
by Lady Xu
Summary: Meu ponto de vista de como Vegeta e Bulma acabaram juntos. Se você gosta do casal vai gostar da fic...


**Capítulo I**

Havia um clima estranho no ar, era como se o mundo estivesse se preparando para um grande acontecimento. E de fato estava. Se as previsões do garoto do futuro estiverem corretas, em menos de três anos, algo terrível aconteceria.

No entanto, na Corporação Capsula o clima estava confuso e tenso...

- ... Meu Kami, como pode? Mal reconstruí essas máquinas e já está tudo em pedaços... o que ele pensa da vida? Ah, deixa pra lá...

- Pare de reclamar mulher! – Dizia um Saiajin muito mal humorado.

- Ai que susto!! – retrucava Bulma – A quanto tempo você está aí?

- Não seja petulante... O que te faz pensar que estou aqui te vigiando?

- Em nenhum momento disse que estava me vigiando... Vegeta, você está bem? – Dizia Bulma sem conseguir esconder um sorriso misto de cinismo com malícia e uma certa alegria.

- Humph... – resmungou Vegeta, virando as costas.

_Que mulher petulante..._ pensava... _Só porque eu não tinha mais o que fazer e fui andar pela casa ela vem achar que estava a vigiando..._ um tempo depois concluiu_... A quem quero enganar? Estava a observando mesmo... _caminhando para seu quarto.

Chegando em seu quarto, foi se despindo em direção ao banheiro. Ligou o chuveiro e deixou a água escorrer por todo seu corpo enquanto pensava no que havia ocorrido nas últimas semanas.

_**Flashback**_

Estava há horas treinando, a gravidade estava bem alta e sentia seu corpo pesar, estava se acostumando pois como sempre a teimosia e sua arrogância o fez "saltar" a gravidade de 400 para 650, fazendo assim uma enorme diferença. Não muito satisfeito com o seu resultado, fez muita força para se manter no ar e acertar os robôs, mas o fez, afinal, era o príncipe dos saiajins.

A máquina já não agüentava tanta energia presa dentro daquele lugar e inevitavelmente explodiu... de novo.

Como se já estivesse acostuma com a situação, porém não menos preocupada com ele, Bulma seguiu para seu quintal, que mais uma vez estava imundo.

- Um dia desses ... – suspirando – acabarei encontrando somente destroços...

- Tola... – sim, ainda falava.

- Acho melhor você ficar quieto.

- Ninguém dá ordens no príncipe dos saiajins...

- Claro que não! – ela sorria serenamente.

Aquele sorriso saiu despercebido por ela, sua voz estava leve, de uma forma que fazia com que algo revirasse em seu estômago e não sabia dizer o que era. Pela primeira vez não sabia o acontecia dentro de si e muito menos o que fazer. Mecanicamente a obedeceu.

Bulma o levou para a enfermaria e viu que para fazer os curativos ele deveria estar ao menos limpo. Como estavam só os dois em casa, ela teria que dar banho nele. Afinal mesmo que estive com os olhos abertos, mal conseguia ficar de pé.

_Ai Kami, que situação... Não por ter que dar banho em um enfermo, mas pelo enfermo ser o Vegeta..._

- Ei, eu estou muito bem – dizia Vegeta enquanto ela estava retirando o que restava de suas roupas – posso fazer isso sozinho...

- Sei, sei... – E continuou a despi-lo.

- Não vá fazer nenhuma besteira... – ainda podia retrucar mais essa frase e fechou os olhos, mas conseguia sentir o que acontecia ao seu redor.

- Claro que não... Agora vamos acabar logo com isso.

Bulma estava espantada, pela primeira vez via aquele corpo _e que corpo_, pensava, o colocou na banheira e lhe deu um banho, Vegeta estava bem acordado e sentia ela o ensaboando, e isso o tranqüilizava e confundia ao mesmo tempo. Não gostava de ser tocado, mas o toque dela mexia com ele e naquele estado nada podia fazer.

O banho acabou o despertando um pouco, o que fez com que caminhasse até a cama e deitasse lá, ela começou a cuidar de alguns ferimentos, não era grave, era bem provável que ele estava tonto por causa da explosão, afinal aquele estrondo deixaria qualquer humano surdo para sempre.

- Está melhor? – Perguntava enquanto terminava de colocar algumas ataduras.

Não obteve resposta. Vegeta estava deitado com os olhos fechados. Fingia que dormia para não ter que olhar para aquela que lhe tocava.

Não demorou muito para que Bulma terminasse e pensando que ele estava dormindo, se retirou, voltando algumas horas depois e permanecendo na mesa ao lado da cama em que dormia. Ficava desconcertado em ver que ela ainda estava ali, _afinal não tinha mais o que fazer? _Mas de alguma forma isso lhe admirava. Até o momento ela foi a única que permanecera ao seu lado. _Mas por quê?_ Resolveu abrir os olhos. Ela dormia.

**Final do Flashback**

Pensava no que deveria fazer para organizar seus pensamentos aquilo era muito confuso. Vendo que não teria muito sucesso na sua reflexão em baixo d'água, decidiu sair, aproveitando que estava com fome.

Foi até a sala e nisso a encontrou... _Que droga, em todo lugar que eu vou você está!_ Ela estava linda, arrumada, não sabia porquê. Mas nem precisou perguntar.

- Meus pais ligaram... só voltarão daqui a dois dias... hoje não quero comer em casa. Você quer sair?

- O quê? – ficou surpreso. Nunca saiu com uma mulher.

- Olha se você não estiver com fome tudo bem...

Não a respondeu. Apenas a seguiu.

- Está muito quente e a noite está linda... iremos a pé.

- Esse lugar fica muito longe daqui?

- Não...

Estavam andando por cerca de meia hora, Vegeta estava ansioso, a fome era grande e pensava _Essa mulher não tem noção de tempo e espaço... _Até que foi interrompido por um homem que passou por eles e mexeu com Bulma.

- Ô gatinha, o que faz com esse testa grande?? Entre no meu caro e vamos dar um passeio de verdade...

Antes mesmo que Bulma pudesse responder se deparou com Vegeta segurando o homem pelo pescoço.

- Quem você chamou de testa grande, seu verme?

O homem não conseguia responder e estava quase desmaiando se não fosse por Bulma...

- Calma Vegeta assim você vai matá-lo.

- Olha minha cara de preocupação. Faz tempo que não esmago um verme mesmo...

- Isso vai acabar com seu apetite...

E se lembrando da fome, soltou o homem, e querendo aproveitar a situação brincou. Chegou bem perto do rosto do homem e gritou.

- Buuuu...

O homem deu uma arrancada com o carro e saiu quase voando.

Bulma ficou estática. _Vegeta brincando com alguém? Não pode ser, acho que a fome está afetando a sua cabeça._ Mal pode concluir seu pensamento quando se viu cara a cara com ele. _O que ele quer? _E como se ele tivesse lido seu pensamento.

- Vamos voando. Não agüento mais esperar.

Não podia acreditar que estava voando com ele. _Esse não é o Vegeta que conheço..._ E se lembrando da brincadeira riu na cara dele.

- Qual é a graça?

- Você assustando aquele homem... foi muito engraçado...

- Vocês terráqueos possuem um jeito muito vulgar de ser...

- Por que diz isso?

- Nada...

- Nada?

- Deveriam me temer!

- Ele não sabe quem você é...

- E por isso mexe com você? Não que me importe com isso... _Merda, o que estou falando? _

Bulma ficou vermelha, não tinha como não perceber que isso o incomodou. Achou que ele só tentava matar o homem porque o ofendeu, mas pelo visto, o fato de ter falado com ela o incomodou também.

- É ali!

Chegaram no restaurante. Vegeta comia como nunca até que viu um dos garçons com uma taça cheia de um líquido vermelho.

- Pensei que aqui só tivesse água transparente...

- Ah, aquilo não é água, é saquê com frutas vermelhas...

- E que gosto tem?

- É doce e alcóolico...

- Mata?

- Não né Vegeta! Não seja bobo... Garçon, duas doses de saquê com frutas vermelhas.

- Eu não vou beber isso!

- Você bebeu aquela água verde de Namek e agora e se recusa a tomar uma bebida?

- Hump... está bem...

Era incrível como ele acatava a quase tudo que ela dizia. _Se os outros guerreiros soubessem disso..._ E começou a rir.

- O que foi?

- Nada, estou apenas feliz...

- E por quê?

- Porque se acontecer mesmo o que aquele rapaz falou, ao menos estou tendo a oportunidade de me divertir... fazia tempo que isso não acontecia...

Vegeta não considerava isso como diversão, mas não podia deixar de admitir, para si próprio é claro, que esse momento o deixava tranqüilo.

- Você é estranha...

- Por quê?

- Sabendo o que vai acontecer, você consegue se divertir?

- Sim! – falou com a maior naturalidade fazendo com que uma gota surgisse na testa de Vegeta.

- Doida...

Nisso chegaram as bebidas, Bulma imaginou que Vegeta fosse torcer o nariz por causa do cheiro, mas ficou assustada vendo que bebeu aquilo como se fosse água.

Isso é muito bom... até que vocês terráqueos têm ao menos, bom gosto para bebida...

E continuaram a beber. Quando se deram conta, estavam os dois bêbados.

- Eu não agüento mais nada... Escuta aqui, você ainda consegue voar...

Vegeta limpava os olhos... via duas Bulmas agora, isso o atormentava demais. Mas sem ter controle de sua mente deu uma enorme gargalhada. Sem entender, Bulma fez o mesmo.

Saíram de lá, pelo menos Bulma foi esperta o bastante para chamar um taxi, chegando em casa, os dois andavam sem rumo até que caíram no jardim, um do lado do outro.

- Olha, não vá se aproveitar desse momento, mas vou confessar uma coisa...

- Confissões de Vegeta, pó falá...

- Você me faz dar muita risada... eu não sei porquê mas sei que gosto...

- Eu também me divirto com você, você é ranzinza, grosso, e pode até por medo nas pessoas – nesse momento ela se virou para cima dele e ambos ficaram vermelhos, ele pensou que ela fosse fazer algo "contra" ele até que ela deu uma piscada nos olhos e pousou seus dedos nos lábios dele – mas eu não tenho medo de você!!!!

- E se levantou, deixando ele sem ação e com o coração disparado.

- Ela estendeu a mão, chamando –o e ele aceitou.

- Vamos dormir... eu estou muito zonza... isso vai ser ruim amanhã...

- Ele nada falava, estava tudo ainda mais confuso...

- Aquela água vermelha não me fez bem...

- Você quer vomitar?

- Como você é nojenta, claro que não...

- É que você disse que não te fez bem...

- Eu pensei alto...

- Daria tudo para saber o que se passa em sua mente... Se bem que não deve ser muito além de superar kakaroto e dominar o universo...

- Penso mais coisas do que imagina Bulma...

- Ela estranhou, nunca a chamara de Bulma. Mas curiosa continuou.

- Como o quê?

Nisso já estavam na sala.

- Como... zzzzzzzzz

E Vegeta cai em cima de Bulma desmaiado de sono. Não demora muito e ela, que não fez muita questão de tirá-lo lá, também dormiu... Ambos no mesmo sofá.

Nota: Gente fazia uns dois anos que não escrevia uma fic, então se ficou muito ruim me perdoem!!!

Espero que gostem e comentem!!!


End file.
